A Saint's Legacy - Chapter 1: The Wrestler! Go for the Pin and Show No Mercy!
"My God, Bombermann just planted his opponent with a HUGE dropkick to the face!" one of the commentators behind the announcer's table exclaimed. In seconds, Jared Bombermann had turned his match around after all had seemed hopeless. Jared Bombermann, the prestigious young man fighting out of Blur Valley, was not the type of person to just let his matches go south. He was a brilliant striker, talented grappler, and an incredible high-flyer. At only 18 years of age, he had made it to the top of his profession, and had captivated his fans with feats of strength and agility. The young man wore a flesh coloured mask and a blue and green spandex suit. He was a a bit short for the big leagues but that didn't stop him from performing large moves. In his corner was the ever brilliant Niku Arata, a short but intelligent manager with a knack for cooking and a passion for the art of professional wrestling. He too wore a flesh coloured mask, a white cape and baby blue tights. He was cheering loudly from the sidelines, urging Jared to perform move after move. "You've got him grounded kid," he shouted "now's your chance! Get him up and slam him down again!" Jared dead-lifted his opponent off of the canvas and planted him on his back with a scoop body slam. "MY LORD," the commentator screamed, "THE AWE-INSPIRING POWER OF JARED BOMBERMANN IS UNBELIEVABLE!!!" The fans in the crowd leaped to their feet chanting Bombermann's name. Jared ran to the ropes, bounced off of them and leapt onto his opponent with a flipping leg drop. His muscular leg landed perfectly across his opponent's throat. He picked himself up and began beating his chest, urging the fans to scream louder and louder. It had been a long match for Bombermann and now the after a long match with little momentum on his side, he was ready to end it. His opponent then picked himself off the mat and delivered a low blow to Bombermann when he wasn't looking. Jared put his hands over his crotch, falling to his knees in agony, his face twisted with pain. Niku rushed to where Jared was. "Kid, you okay?" he asked. "Oh yeah," Jared replied "cause ya know, BEING PUNCHED IN THE NUTS IS NOTHING TO BE PISSED OFF ABOUT!!!" "Alright kid, geez," Niku eased Jared, "if he turns you around, kick him in the midsection. That abdominal stretch ya put him in earlier should've weakened it don't ya know." Sure enough, Jared's opponent did turn him around, and when he did, he did as his manager requested and planted a hard toe kick to his opponent's stomach, making him stumble back a few steps. Jared rose to his feet, his groin still in a bit of pain, and approached his enemy from behind. Jared grabbed his left arm and positioned it between his legs, throwing the right arm behind his head. With a quick lift, he flung his opponent over his head, letting go of the arms and grabbing his head. He then swiftly yanked his head onto his shoulder and sat down to perform a stunner. "PUMPHANDLE STUNNER!!!" the other commentator yelled, "Bombermann just shifted the outcome of the entire match with that beautiful Pumphandle Stunner!!!" "BOMBERMANN... BOMBERMANN... BOMBERMANN... BOMBERMANN..." wailed to crowd. Jared shook the ropes with his arms, signalling that the match was about to end. "FINISH HIM KID, YOU'VE GOT HIM WHERE YA WANT HIM!!!" Niku shouted. Jared complied. Helping his opponent back to his feet, Jared lifted his opponent onto his shoulders, his neck curving to face the ceiling. Jared grabbed the enemy's legs, holding his enemy in an upright position. He was ready to perform his finishing maneuver, the Biggest Bang. Jared used all of his strength to force a leap and land on his rump, crunching the opponent's legs towards his head as he did. "BIGGEST BANG!!!" The arena was now deafening as they cheered Bomberman. Jared lay on top of his opponent, pinning his shoulders to the mat and hooking his left leg. The whole arena, from the fans to the commentators to Niku, counted along with the referee, "ONE... TWO... THREE!!!" The bell rang, the match was over. "HERE IS YOUR WINNER, JAAAAAREEEEEEED BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMBERMAAAAAAAANN!!!" called the female ring announcer. Jared ran up the turnbuckle, making numerous victory poses until Niku entered the ring. Jared got down to hug Niku, and then lifted him onto his shoulders. "Ya did good kid, ya did amazing," he said. "Yes sir, this Bombermann kid is surely a sight to see," said one of the commentators, "surely, this kid is destined for greatness here in this company." "If a kid can kick ass like that at the age he's at, we may be seeing the youngest World Heavyweight Champion we've ever had in this business," the other commentator pointed out, "indeed, we may be seeing a future Hall-of-Famer in this rising star." "Well, still to come, our current champion Tristan Hall, will come out to say a few words on the behalf of himself and about his huge win last week at Brawlfest 11," the first said as Jared and Niku walked up the ramp to the backstage area, "ladies and gentleman, this night of brutish intensity is only just beginning. I'm Dwight Huxley along side the legendary 'Kingpin' Astro, and we'll be back after these messages. '-Backstage-' Jared and Niku were cooling down after the match. "I tell ya Niku, you've saved my ass yet again," Jared said, "I don't know what I'd do without you man. My old man was right, it was you that got him lots of those huge championships." "Eh, I was just barking moves at ya kid," Niku replied, "you were the one who decided to follow them don't ya know. You saved your own ass, I was just telling you how you could." "Fair enough," Jared replied, rising to his feet, "tell ya what, I'll give us a night off from both cooking and hunting and we'll check out that new restaurant down the street." "Sound like a plan to me kid," Niku agreed. "Hold on there, gents," someone alerted as he approached Jared and Niku. Two men approached the duo, two men carrying championship belts on their shoulders. "Well," retorted Jared, "If it isn't the wrestlers with the weakest first name and the most convoluted pronouncing first name, respectively. What do you guys want?" One man was short, roughly Jared's height, and the other was much taller. "I think you know exactly what we want," the shorter man responded. "If it's an autograph from my old man, sorry guys, he only does that stuff at conventions," Jared joked. "Ha ha ha, real funny," the shorter man sarcastically replied, "but no, it's about your little stint as Mr Top Dog. We have a proposition for ya." "The kid's not interested in what you have to say," Niku informed the two men, "so you'd better leave him be." "Relax, tiny, this won't take long," the taller man reassured. "Mr. Nike's holding a series of matches to find a new number one contender to the World Title." the shorter man explained. "I want in," he declared, "and something tells me you do to." "Not really," Jared replied, a calm demeanor on his face. The short man looks appalled. "You don't wanna be champion?" he asked. "I never said that, but I don't have that kind of time," Jared explained, "I got Gourmet Hunting to do, as I'm sure you do." "You just wanna beat Jared here so you can boost your own credibility," Niku detested, "I'll tell you one thing boy, it's not happening." "Nike seems to think otherwise," the tall one said, "either my friend here fights you, or Nike lines the pavement with your entrails." "Not much of a choice, eh?" the short man shrugged, cockily, "can't refuse now, can you?" Jared and Niku had had enough. "And he didn't have anyone else in mind?" asked Niku. "Hey, that's reality," the short man said, "you're who he's got on his radar. I was just in the right place at the right time." Jared and Niku began walking away. Jared stopped before walking out the door. "You got yourself a match," he accepted, "but we go on last, you hear?" "Yes sir," the short man said, relieved. '-A Few Minutes Later-' As they exited the arena, they noticed all the prying eyes of fans and admirers wanting to know what Jared Bombermann was going to do next. You see, Jared Bombermann was not only a highly respected professional wrestler, he was also a greatly talented Bishokuya. Jared rarely trained in either form of combat because he felt one profession would train him for the other. As well, Niku Arata was highly credited as being both a highly knowledgeable manager and culinary wizard. His cooking was made famous by Jared's father, Robert Bombermann, back when the two were wrestler and manager. "I heard when he was three, he snapped a Sharkenodon's neck with his thighs," Jared heard someone whisper. "I heard he beat the tar out of a Baron Bison until it frowned," he heard another say. "Huh, my reputation precedes me," Jared said to himself. Him and Niku walked down the boulevard, eyeing all the various food stands. One was roasting a whole Emperor Alpastoraptor along with multiple babies and adult females on individual rotisseries. Another was selling DIY ramen bowls complete with fresh ingredients from around the Human World. The smell was invigorating, but the two were heading for the new restaurant downtown. Finally the two had reached the restaurant Jared had heard so much about, he looked around and saw two familiar faces sitting at the bar area. "Jacob! Greyson!" he called out. The two turned around to see their friend; they both had large smiles on there faces as they walked over to give their friend a congratulatory welcome. "We saw you're match from the television set up on the wall," Greyson explained, pointing to a large flat screen TV on the eastern wall of the restaurant, "you guys were phenomenal." "Heh, that's more than I can say for the food in this establishment," Jacob added, "it's not terrible by any means, but I feel something is missing from it. I'd give their "Breast of Fluorescent Duck with Gourmet Island Squash" 3 stars." "Well, I don't care," Jared said, "as long as it's edible, it doesn't matter to me." "Waiter, we'll have one of everything one the menu," Jared called, "put it on my tab and make it as snappy as you can." "I'll drink to that kid," Niku added. Just then however, the quartet heard a loud scream and saw smoke coming from the kitchen. The four leapt into action and headed for the kitchen to see what the problem was. End Chapter. Next Chapter >> Category:A Saint's Legacy Category:Chapter